Always searching
by volttackle777
Summary: Sasuke is the track and field ace. He faces many challenges and tests. He will try and push through them


Italics mean Sasuke is thinking. I don't own Naruto. Read and review. Thanks.

Always searching.

Sasuke methodically tied his shoes and than stepped outside. It was a bright and beautiful day. He walked towards the track and noticed it was the usual group of guys. He laid on the rough concrete and closed his eyes.

"Yea so yesterday that movie was really good huh?" yelled Lee.

"I didn't get the plot. It was too complicated." Said Kiba.

"Man where's the coach. This is so troublesome." Complained Shikamaru.

Sasuke listened to their usual chatter. Human beings are strange creatures he thought. Sasuke Uchiha was the ace of the konoha track team. He had good looks good grades and had a pretty good life. He also had a lot of pressure. His brother Itachi was a world class runner and was traning to compete in the Olympics. His father always reminded him to follow in his brother's footsteps. He didn't really care about his families approval. However it would bother him if his brother totally outclassed him. He trained like a madmad everyday. Lifting weights, doing sprints, and running long distance. He sort of enjoyed running as well. It could be a drag at times but the constant goal of striving to get stronger and faster kept pushing him forward. Was he happy? Sort of. He wanted more out of life but at the same time knew he should be appreciative of what he had.

"Yo. This is where track and field meet right?"

Ssuke opened his eyes and looked up to see a boy with spiky blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

"Yea."

"Cool. Thanks. I'm Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Haha yea I know. You're really popular."

"Hm."

Footsteps approached and everyone turned to greet their coach.

"You're late man." They all said in unison.

"Yea I was…uh…..reading porn."

"…."

"Yea…anyway welcome to track and field. I'm your coach Kakashi. We'll start with a two mile warmup."

As they took off they all started at a slow even pace. Most guys just hung around as a pack. Sasuke liked to stay a little ahead of the pack. He didn't care so much about being first but he preferred the peace and quiet of solitude.

"Yo. I heard you banged Sakura? That true?"

Sasuke yelped in surprise. He turned around to see the blonde haired kid was just a few feet behind him.

"Don't scare me man. And no that's just a rumor."

"Ah I see I see."

_What a meddlesome kid _

About a mile in Sasuke was quite annoyed. He hadn't shook the blonde despite slowly increasing his pace. He didn't want to make it obvious he wanted to ditch the blonde but he was starting to get irritated not having his usual space.

Pretty much the rest of the day went that way. Naruto was just a few steps behind Sasuke. Though Sasuke had to admit Naruto was quite fast. He was just barely behind him in the 400 meter, which was his forte.

" Remember in a week we have our first race! Be prepared!" Kakashi reminded them.

After Practice Sasuke sat on the benches and just listened to his ipod. After Cardio he lifted weights. However he took a short break first to rest his muscles.

After finishing his break Sasuke walked towards the weight room. However he noticed Naruto come out of the bathroom with a black eye.

"What he hell happened to you?"

Flashback

"Man you should have let me copy your test. What the hell is your problem." Yelled Zaku.

"But…that's...not right." Stammered Hinata.

Zaku than shoved Hinata to the ground.

"Thanks to you I got a D. You brat!."

Just than, like a blur, Naruto slammed into Zaku at full force.

"Leave her alone punk!"

" You want a piece of me you blonde brat?"

"Hinata Run!"

They ended up trading a few punches before other kids came in and broke up the fight.

End flashback.

"Hm. So that's what happened." Said Sasuke

_He stood up for Hinata. That was pretty cool. _

Sasuke grabbed a dumbbell and tossed it and Naruto. Naruto quickly grabbed it before it hit him in the stomach.

"What the hell bastard that was dangerous!"

Sasuke smirked.

"If you had more power you could have won without getting a black eye clumsy idiot."

"You bastard! I'm plenty strong! I'll show you!"

As Naruto ran towards the weight room Sasuke chuckled.

After their workout Naruto and Sasuke both sat on the school benches and listened to their ipods. They sat in silence enjoying the peace and quiet. Finally, Naruto broke the silence

"What you listening to?" Naruto asked.

"Fall out boy."

"Tch emo kid."

"Screw yourself."

"I'm listening to techno."

"Psh let me listen."

They swiched ipods and continued to listen to music in silence.

_Hm. So this guy can be quiet once in a while. _

"We should train together more. It's easier to train when you have a friend with you." Said Naruto

Friend?

"Yea I guess."

"Well I got a shitload of homework. Later man."

"Later."

After Naruto left Sasuke continued sitting on the bench. He thought about a lot of things.

_I got to win that race in a week._

_Who said I banged Sakura? I'll find that idiot and sock him._

_A friend….yea I guess._

_Life is fucking weird._

_I'm always searching._

Sasuke sighed.


End file.
